Pieski i nawiedzony dom
Rozdział I Był bardzo leniwy poranek . Każdy siedział nic nie robiąc przy tym wzdychajac. Tymczasem u Slend... -SIEMA CO ROBISZ!!! ŁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-powiedział East który wskoczył na krzesło obok Slend która oglądała Creppypast 360 stopni. -Coś ty taki uśmiechnięty...-warkneła Slend -WEST Z EKIPĄ PRZYJEŻDŻA !!!!!ŁIIIIIII-zakrzyczał zadowolony East . -Serio? TO SUPER-odpowiedziała .-A chodź na chwilę i się patrz w ekran- -No jestem, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-Zakrzyczał przerażony psiak na jumpscare The Rake'a -Za nie pukanie!-odgryzła się Slend. * Zmiana sceny znak czaszki Gray,Victoria,Dylan,Alaska,Dilara,Niara czekali na West i epkipę. -Już są!!!-powiedział Dylan który zobaczył pieski -Hej!-przywitały się pieski -HEJ!-odpowiedział psi patrol -Jak tam podróż ?-spytała Rossita -Całkiem dubrze-odpowiedział Janny -Hej West!-przywitała się Slend-Ile miałam czekać na spotakanie ?-dodała czule -Dużo!-odpowiedziała West poczym się przytuliła do Slend -Cześć ziom!-przywitał się Axe z Zuzia -Hej!-przywitał się Play -Miło was widzieć-dodała czule Zuzia Upłyneło trochę czasu.. Slend siedziała w budzie i czytała o The Rake'u. *Puk Puk* -Nooo!!!! Kogo niesie !!!!-powiedziała zdenerwowana Slend i otworzyła klapę -Hej... ups...przeszkadzam!-zapytał Cayo który się trochę podenerwował i zawstydził -Ups... sorry właź -powiedziała Slend Piesek wszedł -Co tam oglądasz??-zapytał nie śmiało -Rake'a-odpowiedziała Nagle piesek i suczka zaczęli się przybliżać ...już miało dojść do yghm..... -SIEMAAA!!!-powiedział Mike który zajrzał do budy. -Emm.. to ja może wyjdę....-powiedziała Slend-prześpię się na podwórku...-i poszłą -COŚ TY NAROBIŁ!!-szepną głośno Cayo -Sorewicz ...-powiedział i poszedł West tkała wodę z kałuży bo jej sę nudziło. -Cześć!-przywitał się Xander który dostał wodą od przestraszonej West -Ugh!Co ty tu robisz?!-zapytała West -Nicc.... Mam proźbę...-powiedział -No!-odpowiedziała -Wejdź w stan awatara... chcę zobaczyć jak ci się oczka świecą...-powiedział Xander -Ok!-odpowiedziała West po czym weszłą w stan awatara -0AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!NIE O TO CHODZIŁOOOO!!!-powiedział Xander który został wybity w powietrze wiatrem West. O drugiej w nocy .... - Ej .. czy to na pewno dobry pomysł?- zapytał Dusk - Więcej niż dobry ! WSPANIAŁY- pochwalił się Vojtek. Pieski miały zamiar wejść do starej leśniczówki. Lecz gdy wchodzili .. - Co to ?!- zapytał przerażony Dusk . Który zobaczył coś ruszajacego. -Pff to mysz.- odpowiedział krótko Vojtek Szli i szli prosto w ciemność -Dusk wiem że się boisz ale puść mój ogon !- Rozkazał Vojtek -Ale Vojtek.... ja stoję tu - powiedział Dusk który stał metr od Vojtka. - *Glup* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-zakrzyczeli chłopcy wybiegajac z domu. Zmiana sceny znaczek czaszki Ryder spał sobie spokojnie asz.... -PSI PATROL ZBIURKA W BAZIEEEEEEEEE!!!! -wydarl się Dusk który wziął komunikator i zadzwonił do małej grupki piesków -Dusk co jest? - zapytał . Lecz psiak już wyszedł z pokoju. Miało trochę czasu... -Co się stało nie widzisz że każdy już śpi ?1-zapytała Delgado -Która to już jest ?-zapytał zdenerwowany Killen -3:00 w nocy-odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta Dilara (Widać było że jest zadowolona z jego nie wyspania ) Spotkanie odbyło się w ,, salonie " -Pieski mamy problem!!!!! -piwiedział Dusk -Co jest??? -zapytała Hela -Znaleźliśmy nawiedzony dom!!!-powiedział -Jak to wy-zapytał Cayo -Byłem tam z Vojtkiem -powiedział z strachem w głosie Dusk -O nie! Zaginął??? -zapytała Cloe -Pewnie tam został !!!-powiedział Gray -A godzina 3 w nocy to godzina wilkaaa.... Aaauuuuuuuu!!! -postraszyła Slend Suczki z miejszą wytrzymałością psychiczną zaczęły się bać -Serio... -zapytała Lir -Ni co?! -zapytała -Tak czy siak to musimy do znaleść !-powiedział Ryder -To chodźmy!!! -powiedziała Delgado *'Zmiana sceny odznaka Delgado ' Pieski włączyły latarki. - No to prowadź-powiedziała Patty do Dusk'a -*Glup* To idee-powiedział i ruszyli. Na początku drogi każdy był niepewny. Lecz w połowie drogi pieski się uspokojyły. Lecz Slend postanowiła aby trochę postraszyć. -Hejjjjjjj -powiedziała podchodząc do Victori,Briany, Annie oraz Lindy -Teraz się nie przestrasze! -powiedziała Annie -Tak tak... -piwiedziała tajemniczo -Do rzeczy? -powiedziała Briana -Lubicie Fnaf'a...? -zapytała (Nie zamierzałam nikogo urazić dialogiem :( ) -Tak średnio... A co ?-zqpytała -A boi cię się???? -zapytała z uśmiechem -Nie -powiedziały ~Pff ta jasne ~ pomyślała Slend - A co..? -zapytała Linda -A wiecie co się stanie gdy zwolnicie zatrzaski w złotym kostiumie... - zapytała -Emmmm.... Co? -zapytała Annie udając hojraka. -To słuchajcie.... Jak już uruchomisz te zamki wydarzą się dwie rzeczy..... Po pierwsze, wszystkie zamki się otworzą i zrobią głębokie rozcięcia na całym twoim ciele... a sekundę później wszystkie elementy robota, które przytrzymywały, wszystkie te ostre kawałki metalu i plastyki momentalnie wbijają się w twoje ciało.... Umierasz, ale powoli.... Będziesz czuł, jak przebijają cię kolejne narządy, kostium zrobi się mokry od twojej krwi... a ty przez długie minuty będziesz wiedział, że umierasz... Będziesz próbował krzyczeć, ale nie będziesz w stanie.... Twoje struny głosowe będą przecięte, a płuca wypełnią się twoją krwią. Aż się w niej utopisz !- -Mówią że takie kostiumy istnieją i mordercy właśnie w lasach zabiją swoje ofiary w nich ! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! -powiedziała . -Pa pa!! - Na minach dziewczyn zaistniał strach i obrzydzenie. Slend wyruwnała krok z Dilarą i Suzanne -Jesteś z siebie dumna ?-zapytała z smiechem Suzanne -Takkkk........-powiedziała zapatrzona w dal ciemności . -Ej mogłaś by postraszyć Killen'a ?-zapytała Dilara -Hhahahah-zaśmiały się suczki -OK!-powiedziała zachwycona Slend * Zmiana sceny odznaka czaszki ''' -Ehhh... co to było ??-powiedziała Tomira -Właśnie .....-dodała Samira -Południce.???-zapytała z strachem w głosie Tomira -ŁAAAAA!!!!-powiedziała Slend i Tomisa przy tym wyskakując z krzaków -Okropny żart !-powiedziała Samira z skulonym ogonem . -Hehe żółwik !-powiedziała Tomisa i se go strzeliły . * '''Zmiana sceny odznaka czaszki na tle księżyca -Ale bedzie przygoda !-powiedził Mickey -No !-powiedziała Shiraz -Żeby tylko go znaleźli !!!-powiedziała Find Pieski przechodziły po co raz większych zaroślach . -Kurde Dusk czy wy na końcu świata znaleźliście tą leśniczókę ?!-zapytała Ashira -Nie......-powiedział totalnie się bojąc -Ale wy cykory ...-powiedziała Tomisa i Slend -Niektórzy ...-dodała Tomisa . -No co poradzisz że my się boimy ...-powiedziała Samira -Ej macie pomysł na zabicie czasu ??-zapytał Dylan -Nie bardzo ...-odpowiedziały . -Nie trzeba .....-powiedział Dusk -Czemu ?-zapytała Patty -Jesteśmy...-powiedział coraz cichszym głosem. Obraz pokazał stary dom . * Obraz się ściemnia ' Rozdział II Pieski wpatrywały się w dom . Na ich minach zaistniał niepokój . -Alllleeeeee supi !!!-powiedziała Slend -To chodźmy .....*lup*-powiedział Axe I wszedli .... Ganek wydawał się przytulny lecz siał nie pokój -Pfff..... Amatorszczyzna ..-powiedział Cayo -Racja ! Trupie czaszki ??-powiedział Eco -Nie ma narazie się czego bać !!!-powiedział Viggo -Dobra mam pomysł !-stwierdził Gray-podzielimy sie na 3 grupy !!!- -Ok ! -powiedziały pieski . -Dobry pomysł bo leśniczówka jest ogromna!!! -powiedział Dusk -Dobra wibieram !-powiedziała Slend -Oczywiście Tomisa ,Ollie,Flurr,East ,Eco,Viggo ,Helę,Cayo,Nicolas'a,Mickey'ego,Janny'ego oraz Play'a !!- -Hehe żółwik !-powiedziała Tomisa i przybiły se go -To ja wibieram -powiedziała Dilara Patty,Tomirę,Samirę ,Suzanne,Cloe,Find,Lir,Alaskę ,Lindę ,Delgado ,Zuzie i Dylan'a !- -Teraz ja !!!-powiedział Dusk -Ja biorę Gray'a,Brianę ,Killen'a,Victorie,Annie ,Shiraz ,Ashirę - -To wszyscy ?-zapytała zdziwiona Ashira -Tak! -powiedział Gray. -To za tem chodźcie! -powiedział Killen *'Zmiana sceny odznaka Killen'a Obraz pokazuje ekipę Dusk'a . Szli pierwszym długim korytarzem -Jak tu obskurnie !!!-powiedziała Briana -No... -powiedział Killen Nagle świece zaczęły rosnąć. I momentalnie opadać -Ej czy wy też czujecie obecność?-zapytała Shiraz -Noo!!! -powiedziała Ashira Nagle rozległ się szept ,,I See youuu " -Czy wy też to słyszeliście??? -zaputała przerażona Annie -Takkk... -powiedziqli towarzysze -Spokojnie... -powiedzial Gray -Na pewno będzie ok! - Pieski zamilkły. Przechodziły po skrzypiącej podłodze. -Skrzyp! -przechodził Gray -Skrzyp! -przechodziła Ashira -Skrzyp! -przechodzila Briana -Skrzyp! -przechodziła Annie -Skrzyp! - przechodziła Shiraz -skrzyp! -przechodził Killen -Skrzyp!! - -Killen to nie śmieszne ani trochę!! -powiedziała Shiraz -Ale to nie ja!! -powiedział (Śmiech podobny do Fredbear'a ) -AAAAAAAAA!!! -zakrzyczały pieski i uciekały i przy tym wydały trzask o drzwi. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Czaszki ''' Obraz pokazuje ekipę Dilary Byli w kuchni . Wszędzie były noże i stare drewniane szafki. Były pajęczyny . -Ej nawet tu jest fajne.... Al!!! -mówił Axe lecz przerwał mu nóż który wylądował tuż przed nosem. -Nic ci nie jest!? -zapytała Zuzia - To było creppy!!!! -powiedziqła Dilara - Porozglądajmy się może znajdziemy wskazówkę! - powiedział Dylan Tomira, Samira oraz Cloe sprawdzały zakątki pomieszczenia Patty, Dilara oraz Suzanne szukały coś za szafkami Find otworzyła szafkę i wyleciała na nią zjawa. -AAAAAAAAA!! -zakrzyczała Find -Nic ci nie jest ??- zapytała Cloe -Chyba mam zawał !!!-powiedziała Find -Wow jak ci serducho bije !!!-powiedziała Zuzia która dotkneła jej klatki piersiowej . -Zmywajmy sie z tąd !-powiedziała Samira * '''Zmiana sceny znaczek Samiry Obraz pokazuję ekipę Slend -Ale długi kortytaż !!!- powiedział Mickey -No !!-powiedziała Tomisa -Rozlądajmy się po wszelakich kątach !-powiedział Cayo. Pieski zaczeły się rozglądać .Ollie otworzyła szafkę i osłupiała -Ale ładny obraz !-powiedziała Flurr -Ollie co jest ?!- Cisza -Halo Ollie ???-powiedziała ,a ta pokazała jej kartke z napisem ,,Run away ....." -Co tam macie ??-zapytała Slend -Kartkę ..-powiedziała Oliie -Wowwww......Podobne do Clickbite'a !-powiedziała Slend -YYYYYY................Popatrzcie ??-powiedział Janny który wskazał na przed tem wspomiany obraz . Twarz została zamazana . * Zmiana sceny odznaka czaszki. Obraz pokazuje ekipę Dliary -Wchodzimy ?-zapytała Lir -Jasne !-powiedziały pieski. Otworzyły drzwi i ujżeli pokój dziecka . -Wow.....Jak tu creepy !!!-powiedziała Delgado Nagle rozległ się hihot dziewczyny . ~NA NA NA NA NA ..~ -Co się dzieje ?-zapytała Cloe -EJ!!!-powiedziała Patty wskazując na kołyskę Ruszała się . -Akcja jak z slenriny !-powiedział Axe -Brr..... Zimno !-powiedział Dylan i miał rację bryza powiała na pieski. -Zobaczmy co tu mamy -zaproponowała Alaska -Oki !-powiedzaiły pieski i ruszyły . * Zmiana sceny znaczek Alaski w czaszce Obraz pokazuję ekipę Dusk'a -Wchodzimy ??-zapytała Briana -Musimy-powiedział Killen Pieski weszły . Ujżeli wielki salon. - Przeszukajmy to miejsce - powiedział Dusk Killen przeszukał szufladki, Ashira poprutą kanapę, Briana przeglądała stare ramy obrazów, Annie patrzyła pod dywan, Shiraz wspięła się na mały wygasły kominek, Victoria z Gray'em przeglądali kąty pokoju a Dusk Próbował zapalić świecę. Jednak jeszcze nie znaleźli żadnych wskazówek śladów, czy choćby czegokolwiek podejrzanego. - Nic - powiedziała szeptem lwica Gray ściągnął wielką zasłonę, która ukazała duże zakurzone lustro. Wyglądało inaczej niż reszta, świeciło żółtawą aurą. przeszedł cichy i zimny przeciąg. - Zawiało zgrozą - szepnęła Shiraz Na zakurzonym lustrze zaczął pojawiać się napis, mianowicie "Don't look back...". Obok pojawił się ślad łapy, która powoli opadała zostawiając za sobą ślad. - *gulp* - przełknęła ślinę Annie Ślad łapy zaczął zmieniać kolor na czerwony. Shiraz dotknęła łapą śladu, był trochę większy od jej łapy. Nagle gdy łapą dotarła do czerwonej smugi odsunęła łapę. Czerwoną smugą była krew, która zaczęła spływać po szybie aż stykała się z podłogą. - To mamy patrzeć w tył czy nie ? - spytała Annie tak cicho jak umiała - Nie mamy wyjścia - szepnęła Ashira Pieski odwróciły się do tyłu. Aż tu nagle jeden z obrazów spadł, prawie przyprawiając pieski o zawał serca. - C- Co tam jest?? - spytał Killen wskazując na małą kartkę znajdującą się w miejscu w którym był obraz. - Sprawdźmy to.. - odpowiedziała cicho Victoria robiąc krok na przód * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapki w krwi U ekipy Slend. -Ej !Drzwi !!!-powiedział Mickey -Wchodzimy!-powiedziała Tomisa I weszli . Zobaczyli łazienkę . Podłoga miała kafelki. Znajdowało się tam sedes ,pralka,wanna oraz szafka z lusterm -Rozejrzyjmy się !-powiedziała Ollie i ruszyli Pieski się rozeszły i zaczeły szukać . -O fuj !-powiedział Viggo który wszedł w jakąś maź -Bez problemu !-powiedział Janny który z karanu pobrał wodę . -Yyyyyyy..... Janny czy ty jesteś magiem krwi ???-zapytała Tomisa zdziwiona zajściem -Co?-zapytał i spojrzał na wodę która zamieniła się w krew -AAAAAA!!!-zakrzyczały niektóre pieski -Oh dajcie spokój na pewno jest jakieś wyjaśnienie -powiedziała Slend -No ! Może jesteś magiem krwi ! A dziś jest księżyc w pełni !-powiedziała Flurr -Dobra to może ja z kranu wezmę -powiedział Viggo Zkranu zaczeła lecieć krew. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Viggo w czaszce ' Obraz pokazuję ekipę Dilary -Może się jeszcze się rozejżymy ?-zapytał Dylan -Może coś jeszcze damy radę wydumać -powiedziała Alaska -Ej chodźcie !-powiedziała Delgado i pokazała wycinek gazety ''Gazeta tygodnia ! '' ''ZABÓJSTWO W BIAŁY DZIEŃ ''-Tłumaczenie ''Ein Traum am weißen Tag !!!-Orginalny tekst Niestety gazeta była po niemiesku . -Ej co jest tu ?-zapytała Patty która zobaczyła coś na odwrocie. Była to strzałka która wskazała na szafkę Pieski ją otworzyły i ujrzały drzwi -No proszę narnia !-powiedziała Delgdo -Musimy to sprawdzić !-powiedziała Find i weszli Rozdział III Obraz pokazuję ekipę Dusk'a -Eh tu nic ciekawego nie ma !-powiedział Killen -Racja !-powiedziała Ashira I rzeczywiście . Jadalnia była niezybt ciekawa .Na półkach znajdowały się rozsypane książki ,stół ledwo stał na nogach a krzesła były porosypane po pomieszczeniu . -Ej a może w ksiązkach będzie coś ciekawego !-powiedziała Victoria I pieski rzuciły się do regału . -Ej coś tu jest !-powiedziała Annie i wyjeła skrawek kartki ze stron -Hmmm... ten układ pomieszczeń wygląda ciekawie ...-powiedział Gray -To jest lewa strona domu !-powiedziała Shiraz -Tu jest wejście do kotłowni i jakieś schody -powiedział Killen -To na co czekamy ?? Chodźmy !-powiedział Dusk * '''Zmiana ceny odznaka Gray'a w czaszce . Obraz pokazuję ekipę Slend -Ej ......Popatrzcie !!-powiedziała Tomisa która wskazała na schody -Wchodzimy !-powiedziała Flurr I ruszyli . Schody skrzypiały okropnie . Obręcz ledwo się trzymała . Co chwilę pajęczyny wchodziły pieskom w twarz . -Woooooowwwwww-powiedział Cayo który już dotarł. Strych wyglądał okropnie staro. Wszystko było w pajęczynach . Znajdowały się tam stare obrazy i stare meble .Niektóre były przykryte starą białą plandeką . -Ciekawe ile te starocie tu są -powiedział Mickey który zajrzał za obrazy -Dużo.....-powiedziała Hela która zaszlała z powodu kurzu -Emmmmm......-powiedział Nicolas-Popatrzcie .......- -Co ?-zapytały pieski. Nicolas otkrył plandekę i ujżeli szkielet. Miny ich zamarły -To sztuczne .-powiedział krótko Cayo -Jak to ?-zapytał Play -Szkielet ludzki po długich latach zaczyna się kruszyć od najmiejszego dotyku . A sztuczne szkilelety nawet najbardziej uczłowieczone nie mogą zastąpić ludzkiego -wytłumaczył -Wow ......Faktycznie !-powiedziała Slend -Aha...-powiedział Viggo -Ulżyło .-powiedział Eco I zaczeli ponownie szukać -Co to jest ?-zapytała Ollie -Pomogę ci wejść !-powiedział Mickey . Przez chwilę popatrzeli sobie w oczy . Następnie rumienie oblały pieski. -Ble ! Żyg !Co tam masz ?-zapytała Hela -Kartkę ... Uwaga czytam !-powiedziała Ollie -Poczekaj dla bezpieczeństwa zejdź !-powiedział Mickey -Ty ... A od kiedy oni tak się ,,lubią"-zapytała Tomisa -Nie wiem,ale on się adoruję do Sarah-powiedziała Flurr -Ale to po niemiecku !-powiedział Janny -Pfff.....! Ja znam niemiecki .-powiedziała Ollie -Emm w ty domu straszy i nie ma z tąd ucieczki .... Musimy z tąd uciekać bo jak ktoś tu siedzi więcej niż 3 godziny to dom ich już nie wypuści !-powiedziała Ollie -Musimy uciekać ! Miejmy nadzieje że go znaleźli !-powiedziała Slend i uciekli * Zmiana sceny znak czaszki Obraz pokazuję ekipę Dilary -O ja cież .......-powiedziała Find Było to pomieszczenie bardzo ciemno . Na około były szafki a na czele wielki obraz i trumna -Nie podoba mi się tu .... - powiedziała Tomira -Zbadamy to pomieszczenie i zwiewamy !- powiedział Dylan -Tu musi być wskazówka !!!!- powiedział Axe -Racja ! To szukamy !-powiedziała Lir Pieski zaczeły się rozgladać Patty otworzyła szafkę wzieła w łapy czaskę . Ta wytworzyła aurę i wleciała w trumnę -Otwieramy ?-zapytała Linda -Ej zobaczcie !!!!- powiedziała Lir która wskazała na trumnę Byłą ona bardzo stara . Drewno już obrosła zieleń. Wylatywał z niej okropny swąd . Ale co przykóło uwagę piesków to krwe która się wylewała z trumny. -Ej . Zmywajmy się z tąd !!-powiedziała Samira -No ! Szybko !-powiedzieły pieski i wyszły * Zmiana sceny odznaka Czaszki Obraz pokazuję ekipę Dusk'a Piwnica była bardzo ciemna. Nie było nic widać . Zapadła cisza. Nagle usłyszeli odgłosy z szafy. Pognali do niej . -Vojtek !!-powiedzieli pieski i wyciągneli go. -Mamy mało czasu !-powiedział. Pieski zaczeli uciekać. Zrobiła się wichura . Obrazy się ruszały .Pieski spotkały się na korytarzu.. -Musimy uciekać!-powiedziała Cayo. Wyszli w sa,ą porę . Dom się zawalił. Gdy kurz opadł pieski zobaczyły trzy duszę z błękintą powłoką . Pieski zamarły. Po dłuższej chwili poszły w górę. -Pora iść do domu-powiedziała Gray -Poczekajmy.Zobaczcie jaki ładny świt.-powiedziała Briana Pary się złączyły i patrzały na zjawisko KONIEC Galeria Pieski i nawiedzony dom .png|Okładka Dusk and Vojtek by Toy.jpg|Dusk i Vojtek do Rozdziału 1 Map of house.jpg|Mapka domu Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie Toy Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinek 28 Kategoria:Odcinki 28